Company Listing
Nation depended Venetian Companies *Jadrolinija - Serbian/Croatian/Bosnian/Slovenian/Macedonian speaking players only. PvP/PvE/Crafting. Owners of Company House #3 in Venice Company District. Company Leader: Lipec *Heroes Of Venice - Venetian Company, Hiring New, Active Venetian Players. Location: Venice Leader-Drablaze *Noblesse-Leader: Star *Imperium Sacrum - Nationalistic PvP/PvE/Caravaning - Leader: Garen - Location: Naples *Serenissima Venezia - Venetian only (with mercenaries) PVP/PVE/Trading - Leader: Enzo - Venice *Venetian Maritime Militia ("Militia") - Venetian only, with limited hiring of mercenaries. Leader - Malthus, Location - Venice *Ring Of Silence- Venetian Only PvP/PvE/Crafting. Owner of Company House #1 in Venice Company District - Company Leader: Sport *SaltyDevils - venetian players only new players and vets welcome 18 years or older vent is active PVP/PVE/Trade Leader: DukeNukemSD Location : Venice(for now) now highering Spanish Companies *BlackLagoon - Leader: Kim *Inquisition - Leader: Sansabar - US players welcome, maritime oriented. *Garuda - Leader: Grandas *Armada - Leader: Serat *ImmortalisTelum - Leader: Acaewyn (We welcome helpful and friendly applicants) *NAVYBULGAR - Leader : Galileo - Bulgerian and english speaking players are welcome *OLOUS - Leader : Athrun - Multinational training company open to all players. Portugese Companies *Casa da India *Uma Empresa Portugesa para o desenvolvimento nacional* *MST - Se voce tem terra, cuidado com a gente! - Presidente: Caminha *RiotSquad - President: Riot *Nusantara - Leader: Ascheriit *TheCanadianCompany - Having fun - Directors: Restlessgin & XxJeanLucPicardxX *Dark Glare - Multinational Company - CEO : 'ShatteredSun'Zora *'Brasil' - Brasileiros de todas as bandeiras unidos! *MilenniumFalcons - Multinational, - Director: Katzinsky - Co-Director Aneirin English Companies * BraveHearts - English #1 company - Lead by Lunar-theQueen, assisted by Raider and MiaMaika - Founded by Dracard when splitting from OnePiece. Later After leaving EIC/NQ Franky developed the maritime force it now has now, replacing himself with Raider after Forming his own company. BraveHearts is the main investment power for England. BraveHearts is Allied closey with Armada and MaliciousIntent. *Storm Riders - All classes and job types welcome. Accepting all levels. Storm Riders are here to help others. Team oriented. - Ironstorm *LondonWHOLESALE - One big happy family! Looking for friendly and active players of all classes. Newbie friendly. Frequent grp events. *CargoCult - All Classes, Newbie friendly, Just here to have fun - steelslinga *EICAdventureDivision - Adventure focused - Meiotta/Crimsonmori *EastIndiaGermanCo - German speaking only - MadMike *TheRoyalNavy - Multi-Support. Team focus. No lone wolfs. *BritishSeasINC - Focus on everything, offer weekly compitions and events giving away up to 1Mil D STDDanny/Mack *MaritimeTradeRus - Russian Maritime/Trade/Craft - WozikRUS *Brutal Redemption - British Only/Focus on Everything - Domert *Access Denied - West Coast Timetable - Excon *Legion - Open to all friendly people - Ewee/EdwardMiddleton *UniversalExports - English Traders - cpspok/Shadowexx/UEBanker *Friend-Builders - Focus on everything, Norwegian players - Argot *Livonia - Focus on everything/newbie friendly - Qw3rtty *ENTERPRISE - General focus, small group - Smoker/Sogeking/Shivan *London Trading Company - General Focus - Friendly/Active Players - PM Lazlo for more Info.. *Romaniacs - Recrutam romani - "FOR FUN GLORY AND FAME" - (for join pm RaduC, Ice or Balalau) *Bristol Bay Buccaneers - British only - PvP/PvE - Baneblades *JMC (Jupiter Mining Corporation) - Private friends only guild, Matrixis Nariek *Northern Enterprises - General Focus - Caratacus/gntlmnjames/Dreke *Atlantic Shipping Co. - North-Atlantic Shipping Company - Gibbons/BrunoNande *SEAWOLVES - (only CZ/SK players) *FEB = Força Expedicionaria Brasileira - Brazilian company - Yanny/LulaBR French Companies *La Royale - Krysta Dutch Companies *KindConquerors - PvP/PvE/Treasure Hunting/Crafting/Fun - Leader: Ziqurak *'AmsterdamWHOLESALE' - sister company to LondonWHOLESALE, A great place to be! friendly and helpful members, from BOTH companies, always there to help eachother out. All classes and nationalities are welcome. Newbie friendly! Come join our family today...you'll like it and want to stay! *OneFleet - A Company centered around the search for One Piece. Leader - JackRackham. Directors - Perona, RoronoraZoro. Open to all who wish to make the world Dutch. *Koninklijke Marine - A company for all the players ingame who are dutch ingame. Leader is Shoelace. We help each-other with trading batteling, pvpíng etc. We have our own forum and Shoelace gives people nice nicknames. *Dutch West India Company (Geoctroyeerde Westindische Compagnie) - Director: Willem Usselincx - Based in Amsterdam, Welcomes all *illuminati - Company Leader - Morphisor *CompanyOfHeroes - Just a bunch of friendly seafarers. *North_Sea_Company- Directory: Peter_Blood. We accept Dutch and English sailors *DutchEastindiaCompany: Company Director: McArnold, Deputies: Kattalyzt and Brak. Only in game Dutch sailors supporting the Dutch cause in game. Have all crafters high level and high level adventurars and maritime. Seeking Dutch sailors sympathetic to the Dutch cause. English speaking chat. *'OldSeaDog' : Company Leader : Cobra25. First Maritime Division : XForce20. Second Trade Division : Rhoaias. Motto : Newbie and Pro, together we strive. Multinational & Foreign Companies Foreign Companies (India, Ottoman Empire, etc.) Multinational Companies * Adlib - Company based in Amsterdam recuitment is closed, membership is by invitation only. However, Adlib players will generally help others and fleet or cooperate with other companies and players. President - Malexia *Bloody Sailors- leader: Mannfreid. Pirate company, all nations allowed (Portugese Company) * MaliciousIntent - Maritime/Pirate company based in Calicut - Leader - Franky Officers - AnoObisha and sinz - Allied with - BraveHearts, Armada, Illuminati, HerosOfVenice and HaeSin - Accepting maritimer's of level 40 or greater. Malicious Intent is the strongest pirate company in UWO holding large number of high level maritimers. * Pannonia - Amsterdam - Only HUNGARIAN members!!! Keresd JanosMester-t, vagy Zaibatsu-t. * OldWorldExchange - Amsterdam - Support the company members with cheaper priced crafts and teaching new players to make the most out of their character. Needed High rank crafters in all jobs. We have a teamspeak channel as well. Crafting - Director Darwynn *The Legion of Independent Buccaneers - Lisbon - All nations & Professions - English Speaking - Primarily a group that has migrated from PotBS and old Sea Dogs & Cutthroats players. *VoC - Amsterdam - Welcomes all english-speaking sailors - President: Caline - Director: maccajnr *VoyageCentury- Amsterdam - Welcomes all especially former VCO players Presidente: Crystiel. Key: Company Name (Location) - Main Focus/Type - President false